theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Time Crossover
'''The Adventure Time Crossover '''is based on the American cartoon Adventure Time. Synopsis TAWOG Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Anais and Richard are transported into a parralell dimension by an accidental scientific collision. Heroic Gaming (LM14) and 5raptor5 lineage The Adventure Time Crossover centers around the adventures of a young mercenary. Plot TAWOG Gumball, Darwin, Nicole and Richard are seen watching the latest episode of Adventure Time. Anais then comes and shows them an invetion she created, nicknamed the 'Transferretron'. She accidentally activates it and sends them all into the Adventure Time episode. Gumball and Darwin find themselves inbetween Finn and Jake AND the Ice King. Finn and Jake mistake them for villains and attack Gumball. Gumball can't fight and Finn is about to Strike a final blow when Darwin swallows some Gumballs from the Candy Kingdom and shoots them out of his mouth, hitting Finn and Jake. Jake rushes towards Darwin, who grabbs another gumball and shoots it at Jake catching him off Guard. Jake then grabbs Darwin and continuasly pounds him on the floor. Darwin then brings Jake and him into a chocolate lake. In his element, he constantly punches him, trying to drive him away. Jake then returns to the surface and attempts to hit Darwin again. However, Darwin sucks him into his mouth and then spits him on the floor like a Suckerfish. Gumball is facing Finn and eventually throws the pizza, that he was eating when watching Adventure Time, straight into Finn's face. He then blasted at by Princess Bubblegum, who is flying a magical Goose. On December 2056 in the miami hotel henchman takes a lot of drugs and begins to hallucinates thinking the characters are animals, he later kills them all and say "GOTTA GET A GRIP" as he smokes on top the building finishing his mission, manny pardo finds the survivor Nicole Watterson he aims at her saying "so you want your 15 minutes of fame uh?" and "u know what happens to thugs like u?" BAM "see thats what happens" The end lol rated G for kiddies Main Characters Heroes *Leonard McLean *Young Autobot *Grievous *Finn *Darwin *Jake *Gumball *Nicole *Princess Bubblegum *Anais *BMO *Richard *Ice King * *Shaak Ti *Lola Bunny *Bugs Bunny *Flame Princess *Fionna *Mordecai *Rigby *Cake *Jack Skellington *Beetlejuice *Lloyd Garmadon *Killer Croc *2D/Simon (Main Hero) *Chuck Greene (Main Hero) *Frank West (Main Hero) *Roach (Main Hero) *The Ghost (Main Hero) *THE MOST HANDSOME MAIN HERO DECTECTIVE OF ALL MANNY PARDO WITH HIS THICK GRIP AND SKIN AH! Villains *The Joker (Main Vilain) *Death (Main Villain) *Scarecrow (Main Villain) *The Lich (Main Villain) *Vladimir A. Makarov *Raymond Sullivan *Black Mask *Mr. Freeze *Lord Grim Quotes Gumball: Who's she? Bubblegum: Princess Bubblegum! Darwin: She's Purty! Pardo: I was born with thick skin Gallery 180px-TheDVD8.png 180px-Picture_15.png|Finn and Jake with Lady Rainicorn fhs.jpg|The First Kiss 185px-Vlcsnap-657240.png Green Ninja-1qpvc8h.jpg|The Green Ninja Destiny Gang Trami.png|Trami 100px-Trami.png|Tromo 250px-S5e1 destiny.png|Big Destiny 640px-And at the end of fear, oblivion!.jpg 640px-Ra's Al Ghul (Arkham City).png 640px-Bugs & Lola Kiss.png Lola.JPG 340px-Skeleton with sword2.png 474px-Killer Croc-character.png 200px-Black Mask (The Batman).jpg 640px-S2e24 the lich getting up from ground.png 185px-Screen Shot 2012-10-23 at 15 41 22.png AANightmare3.jpg TLTS_S01E26_035.jpg|Lola falls to her death 640px-TLTS_S01E26_025.jpg Joker (Under the Red Hood).jpg 350px-Swamped.jpg 640px-Joker_ButRH_001.png Blueknight.png 640px-Big D's chillin over here. Wasteland style..png 640px-Ra's_Al_Ghul_(Under_the_Red_Hood).jpg|Ra's al Ghul 566px-Snapshot20110717155559.png 596px-Thumb.jpg|Joker in Adventure Time Crossover 2 Golem.png 543px-Ha ha ha.png|Ice Queen is Adventure Time Crossover 2 212px-500image.jpg|Pychotic Finn on The Fall of Ooo Future series In early 2013 the Adventure Time Crossover had a sequel series, known as Adventure Time Crossover 2. A planned remake of the series was cancelled and the third series is still being worked on. Category:action Category:romance Category:comedy Category:Adventure Time Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Adventure